carsgameremakefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Discussion/@comment-46.65.45.209-20150504171333/@comment-25966379-20150504235407
Here is the list, showing their effect, rarity, and places to obtain in a 12 player match. Sources of idea: 1=Mario Kart, 2=NFS HP, 3=My own, 4=Cars 2, 5=My Sims Racing. Oil Slick, 4, a very simple weapon that spins the enemy out. Is less effective than in Cars 2. Obtained commonly from 1st to 4th. Energy Leech, 4, an electrical orb that bounces around until it hits someone or powers out after 15 seconds. Common, found from 1st to 6th. Fake Weapon Icon, 1/4, a red weapon box that blows up on contact. Neutrally obtained from 1st to 6th. Triple Oil Slick, 1/3, 3 oil slicks, Uncommonly found in 1st to 3rd but commonly found in 4th to 6th. Boost Canister, 3, speeds you up for 0.5 to 3 seconds depending on Boost stat. Found uncommonly in 1st but commonly in 2nd to 6th. Skate Jack, 4, seeks and destroys the vehicle ahead of you. Less effective than in Cars 2. Fairly obtained from 2nd to 6th. Machine Gun, 4, provides a small short-ranged laser that spins out opponents. Commonly obtained by higher-ranked drivers. Triple Energy Leech, 1, 3 energy leeches, obtained rarely in 1st and occasionaly from 2nd to 6th. Missile launcher, 4, Fires missiles that destroy whoever is hit, obtained uncommonly in high to mid rankings. Artillery Shell, 3, Fires a bomb that destroys the closest foe (ahead or behind) and can be dodged with a drift. Uncommonly obtained in mid-rankings. Impact Mine, 1/4, plops a mine that blows up whoever touches it, if tossed forwards, it detonates instantly. Obtained uncommonly in high to mid rankings. Time Bomb, 3/4, BAD ITEM: A bomb is strapped to your vehicle and will explode in 10 seconds. Bump someone to pass it off! Triple Boost Canister, 3, gives 3 speed boosts, fairly obtained from 4th to 9th. Time trials is always started with this item. Triple Skate Jack, 1, gives 3 skate jacks, obtained rarely from 4th to 9th, CPUs will never obtain this item. EMP, 2, Locks onto a target to destroy and hits them after 10 seconds, will fail if they fall behind you or get too far ahead, obtained rarely from 2nd to 8th. Ink Robot, 1, A robotic winged car that pours ink into all opponents's windshields to block their view, rare, obtained from 5th to 10th. (CAUTION: Do not use this item in 1st place) Quake Laser, 1, fires an earthquake that forces all foes to lose their items, can be dodged with a jump, rarely obtained from 5th to 10th. Jammer, 2, jams all opponent's item roulettes, mini-map, and position tracker. Very rare, obtained from 6th to 11th. Tornado, 5, flips all opponent's screens upside-down, can be dodged with a perfectly timed backwards flip. Very Rarely obtained from 8th to 12th. Seeking Air Mine, 3, seeks and destroys the car in 1st place, EXTREMELY Rare, found from 6th to 12th. (CAUTION: Do not use this item in 1st place) Rainbow Potion, 1, makes you entirely invincible and destroys anyone touched, lasts 10 seconds, obtained uncommmonly in mid ranks and commonly in low ranks. Jet Thrusters, 3, lifts you above the track and sends you FLYING, lasts until you gain at least 3 positions, surprisingly common, obtained from 10th to 12th. Satellite Shock, 1, a satellite destroys every other racer along with their items, giving the user a massive advantage, can be forseen by the dark clouds. Very Rare, only found in 12th. Seed, 5, plants a tree in the track that usually is more powerful on low-skilled players, lasting 30 seconds, uncommonly obtained from 4th to 8th place. Golden Boost Canister, 1, provides infinite boosts, breaks after 10 seconds, commonly obtained from 8th to 12th. Ray Gun, 3, shoots lasers all around you that wipe foes out, rarely obtained from 5th to 7th place. Golden Machine Gun, 3, a much longer lasting and longer ranged machine gun, commonly obtained by low-ranked players. Mega Item, 1/3, Gives you 10 items, each being Golden Machine Gun, Seeking Air Mine, Satellite Shock, Rainbow Potion, Ray Gun, EMP, Skate Jack, Jet Thrusters, Seed, and Missile Launcher. Rarest item in the game (0.001 percent chance of gaining), but is obtainable in any position. (CAUTION: Do not use this item nearby foes, as they can steal your items) You like this?